Fine
by FlamingReaper
Summary: I kinda wanted to do a story where Tony turned out okay after the civil war bulls**t. I love Stark because he seems the most human of the super hero's, primarily because he know's when and where he screws up. They made Rogers into a bully, and an ass.


Steve let loose a sigh as the plane finally touched down on American soil. It had been two and a half years since him and his half of the team had been in the states. Bucky was coming a little later with a more secure transport. T'challa and his scientists had finally broken through the brain washing, but the man wanted to be absolutely sure nothing would happen. Bucky and Steve had missed the rest of the team, and especially Tony, their precious omega. Looking back, the two felt completely stupid and pathetic for how they acted towards the omega, they had no rights, and Tony had every right to be mad at Bucky.

In the two years since then, Tony had never called, though news had come through in Wakanda, explaining how well the new avengers were doing. Steve had even watched several interviews with Tony about the registration that Ross wanted. The omega calmly explained that he had, ultimately, never signed, however he did set it up that any hero that wanted to do good, would have to be responsible for the damage done to any city that they lived in. Steve had felt guilt swell in his gut as everything Tony said in the past started clicking. He told Bucky when the brunet woke, and he too shared in the blond alpha's guilt.

Thor was the one to meet them at the terminal, looking grim. His words to T'challa were polite, and kind, while his words to the others were completely cold. The thunder god refused to look at Steve, even while they drove back to Stark tower. When they ascended the elevator, Friday's voice was cordial, frost lacing every word. She explained the new improvements and how everyone had to be clocked in and out of the building, for safety measures. When they got to the main floor, where they would be talking to Tony, hopefully to join the two teams back together, they heard childish giggling and the sound of running feet. What the group saw, flowered them. Tony, narcissistic, not needed anyone, Tony, was chasing two adorable toddlers that looked like exactly like Steve and Bucky with Tony's nose and chin.

T'challa looked ashen as he watched the omega chase what was obviously his children around a toy ridden living room. The king hadn't known that Tony was pregnant and guilt gnawed at his heart as he thought of the omega abusers he had helped and harbored. His father taught him to always treat omega's with respect, considering omega's were the center of any pack. Omega's were commonplace, but omega males were rarer and considered a gift from the gods. They always bore litters, and Tony should have had at least four children, but only two had survived the beating. He turned to Steve and noted that Steve was paper white.

"Did you know?" T'challa asked, horror in his voice. Wanda, Sam, and Clint were just as pale.

"N-no, I, we didn't. I knew of his PTSD, but not the pregnancy," Steve replied, just as horrified. Sam turned sharply on the captain.

"He has PTSD? And you knew? God, that explains his actions. What kind of alpha attacks a pregnant, PTSD laden omega?" Sam asked lowly. Even Wanda, who still held a grudge against Stark looked pissed at Steve. The blond alpha shifted in shame and couldn't meet their eyes.

"Hey, can you guys stop that? You're scaring my kids," Tony's smooth voice cut through the anger.

"How can you not be pissed at them? Us?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"I was, believe me, but then I realized it wasn't healthy, so I got help, real entitlement help. Even had my therapist help me talk to Rhodey, Pepper, and Bruce to help me point out where they went wrong. It worked out quiet well for all of us, actually," Tony said, scooping up a dark haired little girl that looked just like Bucky. The little blond boy held fast on his mommy's pant leg, familiar blue eyes boring holes in Steve's face.

"They beat, you, Stark, killing four of your babies," Wanda said, dark eyes blinking away tears. Steve's head whipped around to look at Tony, completely horrified that he and Bucky not only hurt their omega, but slaughtered their own children.

"Yeah, they did, but that anger wasn't worth it. And besides, these two little miracles survived, and that's all that matters Wanda. Besides, I ain't got time in my life to dwell on bullies," Tony said with a kind smile. Wanda nodded once, knowing she had her own thinking to do as well. Besides, Stark was right, the anger wasn't worth it.

Steve heard those words like a punch to the gut and he almost physically bent in half at them. He looked at Tony, the down at his babies, and knew he'd never be let anywhere near them. Neither would Bucky for that matter, and it hurt. The two alpha's had been so caught up in themselves and each other, they didn't even bother to focus on their perfect and beautiful omega, whom had loved the pair like no other. They had kept secrets, which lost them their mate and their children. The blond alpha checked back in just in time to hear Clint' s question.

"What are their names? If I can ask," Clint asked, voice small. Tony smiled at the deaf archer.

"You can, Barton. This cutie in my arms is Maria, after my mom, and the little gentlemen at my feet is Edwin," Tony said with a smile. Edwin tugged gently at Tony's pants and the omega looked down at his son before scooping him up too.

"Edwin?" T'challa asked.

"Yes, my family had a butler, who pretty much raised me, when I was younger, one Edwin Jarvis. He died when I was fifteen. I miss him still," Tony said. The group, minus Wanda and T'challa, went pale, realizing how important JARVIS was to the omega.

"I'm so sorry, Tony," Clint said. Tony smiled, but it was brittle and sad.

"I know. Now, lets get these talks started, my kids are gonna need a feeding soon and I don't want any of you to witness that," Tony said, his teasing obvious. The group made to move, when T'challa startled them by going to his knees in a deep bow, his dark head bowed almost to the floor.

"I want to express my deepest apologies for harboring your children's murderers, I will find a way to make this up too you, Mr. Stark, I swear on my honor as a king and as an alpha," T'challa said, not moving. Tony quirked a brow.

"How about this, we talk shop for awhile and maybe discuss body guards for my kids?" Tony asked. T'challa smoothly got to his feet, head still bowed.

"Of course, whatever you need," T'challa said, finally lifting his head. He made a movement towards his body guards and they nodded, sending one out onto the terrace to place a call to Bucky's bodyguards.

"Thank you, your highness. Oh, I almost forgot, I have something that belongs to you, something my father stole from yours ages ago," Tony said before stepping out of the room. Moments later, Tony returned with Steve's shield, his twins trailing behind him. T'challa's dark eyes widened, as did the rest of the teams.

"This is," T'challa started.

"The vibranium my dear father stole from your country. I figured you want it back, it's only fair after all, to make this right and take responsibility for my family's actions," Tony said, though he was , .

looking at Steve as he said this. The blond alpha felt another punch to the gut and looked at the ground in full shame. He made a mockery of his name and everything he actually stood for. Suddenly, he remembered when he first met Erskrin, and what he told the good doctor, about not liking bullies and he felt his guilt almost swallow him whole.

' _How did it come to this? How did I loose everything my mother taught me, the moral's she instilled?"_ Steve thought to himself, watching Tony with the children he had no right too. Bucky came in moments later looking pissed at the bodyguards who had roughed him up a little bit when they got to the tower. The dark haired alpha froze when he saw the too little babies hiding behind Tony.

"Oh fuck," Bucky said looking pale.

"That's putting it mildly, Barns, and no, you and Rogers will not get custody or any other rights concerning my children. You wont be able to steal them , especially since you two have neither job nor home. Child care is based on income now, and you mooches wont get near them. Now, we have things to discuss, concerning the team," Tony said as he walked towards an office, his kids and team following behind him. It hit hard for the alpha's to know that Tony didn't need them, that he had survived, in-spite of them. He was happy and healthy and working to actually save the world, unlike them. He had mad a family and had protected them while acknowledging that they needed to take responsibility for damages done to any city they were in. He also made damn sure that if they were going to be an actual team, that they would be setting up relief funds for where ever they ended up. T'Challa agreed heartily with the demands, ignoring any and all suggestions that either Steve or Bucky made.

It hurt the two alpha's to realize that Tony never actually need them for anything, that he could stand on his own two feet without their help. He was raising to beautiful children splendidly, ones that were encouraged and praised for every little detail, and never ignored. He replied to Barton's question, int the middle of the meeting, that he never wanted his kids to be ignored for anyone else, not like he had with his father and his obsession with Steve.

It had hurt the blond to realize that his old friend had become a monster, like his own father, after he died. Jealous and angry that his only child was better and smarter then him and yet not being the perfect little toy he saw Steve as. Both Bucky and Steve felt sick at that realization. But it's true, they thought together, looking back on their memories of the elder Stark. He hadn't care for much outside himself and his image. After the meeting is over the two get up before going to their knees in front of Tony.

"We will accept any retribution, you offer, Mr. Stark," The two say in unison.

"You two literately have nothing I want, so goodbye and stay away from my kids," Tony response before walking away, leaving the two alpha's gaping at his perfectly sculpted back, acting as if nothing actually fazed him. And why wouldn't he? The omega was one hundred percent fine after all.


End file.
